


4x04 - You're Not Doing Anything To Wreck That

by FandomFeels17



Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Edited Notes, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Clay knew something was wrong when Justin kept glancing at his phone during dinner.He had been acting strange all week, but tonight was the night when Clay knew something was going on, something that Justin wasn't telling them. Justin was scowling at his phone before he switched it off and slipped it into his pocket before tuning back into the conversation that Matt and Lainie were having.
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791589
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	4x04 - You're Not Doing Anything To Wreck That

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys!
> 
> Thanks for all the love and apologies for the silence, but what a week. My parents birthdays, Father's Day and a heatwave!
> 
> My god. Hope everyone is doing good and still staying safe.
> 
> EDIT - I just realise in my sleepy state last I mixed up the scene with Ani and Jess talking! So, I’ve fixed it now!

Clay knew something was wrong when Justin kept glancing at his phone during dinner.

He had been acting strange all week, but tonight was the night when Clay knew something was going on, something that Justin wasn't telling them. Justin was scowling at his phone before he switched it off and slipped it into his pocket before tuning back into the conversation that Matt and Lainie were having.

Clay waited until Justin had gone to shower, before he quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped Justin's phone from his pocket. Turning it on, he quickly scanned through Justin's messages, his eyes widening when he saw Justin's mum had been texting him.

So that's why he's been shifty all week. Quickly copying the number into his own phone, Clay turned Justin's back off and slid it back into the jeans before slipping from the bathroom and out to the outhouse, rambling off a homework excuse to his parents. Locking the door behind him, Clay settled on his bed before opening up a blank text message space to Justin's Mum.

He knew from Justin's texts that he hadn't listened to what his Mom had wanted to say him, so he didn't have a clue what Amber wanted. Well, Clay could hazard a guess.

_What do you want?_

He sent it before he could talk himself out it. 

_I want to see you. Please. Let me tell you how sorry I am._

Clay scoffed. She clearly hadn't noticed the unknown number. Still, he played along. _Fine. Where?_

_Down by the docks. In an hour._

Clay locked his phone after that. If he left now, he would be beat her to the docks. But something in him told him to wait. If he showed and she didn't, he wouldn't be happy. She was not going to tear his family apart, he would make sure of that. He was just thankful the adoption had already gone through and Justin was officially part of the family. He did not want another court battle on their hands.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot he locked the door. ''Clay? Are you in there?'' Jumping up, he rushed to the door and unlocked it, allowing Justin into their outhouse. 

''Sorry, I was working and I forgot I locked it.''

Justin closed the door behind him. ''What were working on? Your newest fanfiction? When are you going to let me read them?''

''Soon.'' Clay said, looking around a hoodie. Spying Justin's letterman jacket, he threw it on. ''I'm going out for a bit. Going to hang out at Ani's. You going to be okay?''

Justin nodded. 'Yeah, I'll be fine. Have fun.'' the smirk on Justin's face suggested a kind of fun that Clay knew was not going to happen. As Clay stumbled out of the house, with his phone clutched in his hand, Justin scoured the room, looking for Clay's laptop. Getting on his knees, he reached under Clay's bed and pulled the electronical device into his grasp.

Smiling widely at his discovery, Justin settled on his bed and opened up the laptop, thanking the gods above that Clay had an easy password. Typing it in, Justin searched his internet history, finding the Fanfiction page he needed before he started to read his brother's work...

* * *

''You're not Justin.''

''You're late.'' Clay fired back, as Amber Foley headed towards him, staggering slightly. She was skin and bones and it made Clay's heart break slightly at state of her. But then he remembered she choose drugs over her own flesh and blood and the sympathy disappeared. ''Out scoring again?''

Amber turned her nose up. ''Where's my son?''

''He's safe. that's where he is.''

''Why can't I see him? Why has he sent you?''

''He hasn't. He doesn't know I'm here.'' Clay stepped forward, seeing her pupils were blown. He sighed. ''Look, whatever you want from him, you're not getting. He's finally back on track, He's clean and healthy and he's got a good recovery system.''

''Let me see him. Just once.''

Clay shook his head, before taking his phone out of his pocket and bringing up a very recent picture of himself and Justin. He turned his phone round and showed her the picture. ''Here. I'll send you it. I'll crop myself out of it and I'll send you it.''

''I don't want a crappy photo, I want my son!''

''Why? So you can take him back with you and then choose a drug dealer over him again?'' Clay shook his head. ''I'll do everything I can to keep you away from him.'' Clay said, sitting down on the bench. ''I saw the text messages you sent to him. I'm guessing you want money?''

Amber glared darkly at Clay. ''Why? Are you going to give it me?''

Clay slipped a twenty out of his wallet and held it up. ''If it's money you need, you come to me. You stop texting Justin. You leave him alone.'' 

Amber snatched the money from Clay. ''You're welcome to him.'' she spat before she turned to go. She spun back around when Clay grabbed her elbow. ''What?''

''Give me your phone.'' Amber squinted before handing her phone over to Clay. He scrolled through her contacts, erasing Justin's contact on everything, her messages, her contacts and her call log before handing the phone back to her. ''Remember what I said.'' Clay told her before turning around and headed back to his car. 

His headlights illuminated the docks, so he watched as Amber stumbled away before resting his head against the head rest of the drivers seat. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, Clay let out a frustrated yell. Why couldn't they just have a regular, relatively normal school year? There always seemed to be some drama or another every year and it had Clay wishing that the end of the school was here already. He had his heart and eyes set on Brown over in Providence. He couldn't wait to get that acceptation letter.

Putting his car into gear, he set off towards home, driving through the streets. He was almost home when he decided to take a detour, just aimlessly round his neighbourhood. Would Justin be angry if he found out? Or would he be glad he didn't have to deal with her anymore? He wondered how long she had been back in contact with him. It couldn't have been before the adoption was finalised, otherwise they would've had to alert the courts about her re-appearance. 

Glancing at the dashboard clock, he realised he should be headed home as it was nearing eleven at night. Eventually pulling into the driveway, Clay noted the house was in darkness. Switching off the engine and locking up his car, he headed straight for the outhouse. Unlocking the door as quietly as he could, he stepped inside. Not wanting to disturb Justin's sleep, he felt his way to his bed in the dark, frowning when his hand hit something solid.

Feeling around, he opened up his laptop, six sticky notes stuck to the screen with six tabs open.

His six fanfiction stories.

He whipped his head round to a sleeping Justin, who had conveniently rolled away from him so he was facing the wall. Turning back, he smiled at Justin's little reviews.

This one was my favourite.

Is this how you got your email address? 

Ever thought of a career as a writer? I'd back you 100%

Can't believe how deep you delved into her killing. That shit was good, very descriptive, like I saw it happening in my head. No wonder you were terrified when the police saw your search history.

Please tell me there's a happy ending?

Continue! (And let me have first dibs at reading before you post next time, thankyou very much!)

Gently untacking the sticky notes, Clay slipped them into his draw with his comics before closing his laptop down. Placing it back under his bed, he quickly did his night time routine before crawling into bed, fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Justin knew something was wrong.

Call him paranoid, but he knew something was wrong with Clay. Something had been off with him since the night he went to Ani's house's nearly two weeks ago. Now, he was stalking the corridors of Liberty trying to find her. According to Jess, Ani had been away visiting away, looking after her mother for a week after she had became ill.

Spotting her up ahead, Justin set his face, but he couldn't stop himself from slamming her locker door shut.

''Justin!'' Jess exclaimed, scowling at her ex.

Justin ignored her. ''I need a word. Now.'' Justin told Ani firmly.

''You can talk to me here.''

Justin sighed before hoisting his the strap of his bag pack onto his shoulder. ''What happened when Clay came round to your house the other week? He's been acting off ever since.''

Ani frowned. ''What are you talking about?''

''Don't play dumb with me, Ani.'' Justin snapped. ''He came to your house the night before you went wherever you went and he's been off since!''

''Justin. He never came to Jess’s house that night.''

Justin squinted. ''You're lying!'' He said, having actually forgotten until now that Ani now lived with Jess.

Jess stepped in then and pushed Justin gently away. ''She's telling the truth, Justin. She was with me downstairs for a movie night and then she went to bed about half eleven.''

''Maybe you need to have word with your brother. Before you go around accusing people again.'' Ani warned him before she and Jess walked away.

Justin watched them go. He was about to chase after them when his mobile rang. Frowning when he saw it was Lainie, he answered. ''Lainie, are you okay?'' he asked, heading down the corridor where it was quieter.

''Can you come home? I need to talk to you about something.'' she asked worriedly.

Fear hit Justin like a freight train. ''Give me half an hour.'' he said, already out of the door when he hung up, panic starting to thrum under his veins as he rushed home.

* * *

Clay walked through the door of the main house before throwing his backpack onto the sofa. He appeared to be home alone, unless Justin was in the outhouse. He hadn't seen him around in school during or after, even though they had travelled there together. Slumping down onto the sofa, Clay ran a hand through his hair.

Justin's Mom had texted him just as he had arrived home, demanding more money. 

He replied, telling her to meet him at the docks. Only this time, there was going to be no money. He was pretty sure his parents were suspecting something and he knew Justin was onto him, Ani had questioned him earlier.

Speaking of his brother, the back door opened and Justin stepped into the house, dressed in his Monet's uniform. 

''Hey, you heading to work?''

Justin nodded. ''Yeah. One of the girls needed a favour, so I said I'd cover.''

''Okay. Have fun, I guess.''

Justin snorted. ''Sure.'' he said, before waving goodbye and slipping into the drivers seat of Clay's car. Clay waved him off, before picking up his parents keys to their car and heading out.

Slipping into the car, he headed in the direction of the docks, rehearsing what he was going to say. Maybe he should just text her? But then, she might turn up at the house and he definitely couldn't have that. Convincing himself he was doing the right thing, he nodded and sat up straighter in his car, determined to see this through.

Arriving at the docks, Clay parked up his car, surprised to see Amber already there. Making his way down to her, Clay could see she was already high. A wave of sickness suddenly overtook him as he spewed he lunch upon the docks. He should never had started this. How fucking stupid was he? 

''Where's the money? You promised me money.''

Clay shook head. ''Not anymore. I'm not doing this anymore.''

''It's a bit too late for the sympathy act. Don't start playing the moral card now. Not when-''

''CLAY!''

''What the fuck?!''

Clay froze as he heard his parents and his brother. _Oh fuck no._

''What the fuck?! What the actual fuck are you fucking doing?!'' Justin screamed, coming to a stop in-front of his brother, breathing heavily. ''What the fuck is going on?!'' he demanded harshly.

Clay opened and closed his mouth, actually terrified of his brother. Looking up at the rocks, where his parents were, Clay knew how Justin and them had found out. 

The bank statements. Shit. He had been hoping to put the money back in before they even noticed.

''CLAY!'' Justin bellowed, causing Clay to coward slightly. ''Go to the car.'' Justin demanded, pointing uphill. ''NOW!'' Clay bolted up the rocks and slipped into his parents car. Lainie climbed into the passenger side, leaving Matt to keep an eye on Justin.

Matt watched as Justin advanced on his Mom. The kid sure was scary when he was angry, but although he knew Justin could hold his own, he was still worried what his mom would do.

Justin towered over his Mom. ''What was he doing?'' he demanded, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Amber looked down at the ground before looking up at her son. ''He was giving me money. To keep me away from you.''

Justin clenched his teeth. ''Why? Why did he want to keep me away from you?''

Amber shrugged. ''I miss you, sweetheart. I've got a little place not far from here. We could be-''

''We will never be a family again.'' Justin told her. ''You are nothing to me. You chose a fucking drug addict over me! Your own flesh and blood.''

''I'll be better. I am better.''

Justin scoffed. ''You're fucking high right now.'' he spat at her, letting a tear drop. ''Don't ever come near me and my family again.'' he said, his voice strong as he looked her in eye. Grabbing his wallet, he fished out a twenty. ''Think of it as parting gift from me.'' he said, throwing it at her feet when she didn't accept. 

Turning his back on her, Justin headed up the rocks, nodding at Matt when their eyes met. Climbing up onto the road, Justin took a deep breath before Matt pulled him in for a hug. Accepting the hug, Justin allowed a few tears to fall, before he got himself under control. Stepping over to Clay's car, Justin turned back to the docks.

Amber was already gone.

* * *

Raised voices were outside for four seconds before the outhouse door banged opened. Clay straightened up as Justin came flying towards him. Bracing himself for a punch, Clay squeezed his eyes shut. When it didn't come, he cracked one eye open, seeing a snarling Justin stood in front of him, breathing heavily.

''Are... Are you going to hit me?'' Clay asked, seeing his parents stood in the doorway, both of them ready to step in, if needed.

''I should do. And I haven't really made up my fucking mind yet as to whether or not I am going to do it.'' Justin seethed. He was red in face, showing he was really angry.

''Let me tell why, at least.''

Justin clenched his teeth and flared his nostrils before stepping back a step. ''Go on.'' he said, lowly.

Clay swallowed before allowing his parents in, as well. Waiting until they perched behind the counter and behind Justin, he started his story. ''Okay, well... A few weeks ago, Justin was acting strange.'' At Justin's frown, he quickly hurried on. ''He was checking his phone every second and I was worried. So I sneaked into the bathroom when he was in the shower and found out his Mom had been in contact.''

''You went through my fucking messages?'

''Yes, but... Look, it was pretty obvious what she fucking wanted okay.''

Justin stepped forward again. ''So what? You fucking paid her to stay away?''

Clay nodded. ''I realise it was fucking stupid now. I know what I could've done-''

''You could've fucking killed her! Fucking hell-'' Justin gripped his hair tightly. ''She was my mom and she was a shitty one at that, but Jesus, Clay!''

Clay looked down at the floor. ''Justin, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for taking money out the accounts. But... I was scared.''

''Of what? Of me becoming a junkie again?''

''Of her tearing us all apart!'' Clay admitted. ''It sounds so fucking selfish and I'm sorry that it does, but it's truth.''

Justin was still breathing heavily, but most of the redness had gone. Looking back at Lainie and Matt, they had a silent conversation before they left, leaving the brothers alone. Once Justin made sure they were alone, he turned back to Clay. ''Why did you think she was going to tear us apart?'' he asked, sitting on his bed.

Clay sighed and mirrored Justin by sitting on his own bed. He shrugged. ''You weren't answering her messages and I was wondering why she would send you that many and not have a reply. I was scared she would turn up at the house.''

Justin frowned. ''How far did you scroll?'' he asked, fumbling with phone in his pocket and opening up his message thread with his mom.

''What do you mean?'' Clay asked him, before making his way over to Justin's bed and seeing the beginning of the thread. Accepting the phone from Justin, Clay read the thread, which had started with a bombardment of texts from Amber to Justin only replying to two.

_No._

And

_I have a family, a proper family now. And you are doing nothing wreck that._

Clay looked up at Justin. ''Justin, I swear... I never would've done it if I'd have seen that.''

Justin nodded. ''Did you really pay to keep her away from me?''

''You're my brother and I'd do anything for you, you know that. Even it meant paying someone to keep away from you.'' Clay looked down at his hands. ''I just wanted to keep us together as a family. I didn't want to anyone to wreck it.''

Justin sighed before reaching under his bed and bringing out his duffel bag. Rummaging around, he pulled out an thick envelope. ''I haven't shown your parents yet... But I did this a few weeks ago, just before Amber started texting me again.''

Clay frowned before accepting the envelope and opening it. Pulling out Justin's birth certificate, he frowned. Shooting a confused look to Justin, he handed that to his brother, before tipping the envelope upside down. A passport, driving license and a piece of paper fell out, hitting the carpet. 

''If it was wrong of me, tell me and don't lie to me.''

Clay frowned at Justin's words before seeing the reason why.

 **Justin Jensen** was starting back up at him. In bold letters. On a name change identification sheet.

''You changed your name?'' Clay whispered, before stifling a giggle at Justin's passport photos. ''Really?''

''Shut up! Yours is worse.''

Picking up the passport and driving licence, Clay handed them back to Justin. ''So, I had nothing to worry about?''

Justin shook his head. ''No.'' He slipped everything back into the big manila envelope. ''You're my family. And I'm not going anywhere.'' he promised, before getting to his feet. ''C'mon, might as well go and tell your parents now... Brother.''

Clay smiled, thinking how his brother was once an enemy who stole his bike and threaten to beat him up after school. He still found it hard believe sometimes.

''Clay, you coming?''

Clay nodded, grabbing his phone, knowing his Mom reaction would be worth recording. ''Wouldn't miss this for the world.'' he said, with a large grin as he ushered Justin gently out of the door, shutting the door to the outhouse firmly behind him...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this one, so I hope it was okay how I ended it!
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for the next one! X


End file.
